Angelics
by Akita-J
Summary: Jump through the veil:get back to your old world. Where do angels go when they die? power can't just disappear. Energy can not be created nor destroyed. When an Angel dies, what if their grace is sent to a new world to be reborn as humans. That is the origin of the magical race of humans. Noncon warning, Fem characters


**TRIGGER WARNING! NONCON FIRST CHAPTER ONLY!**

* * *

Harry was getting so tired. It has been 2 years since he killed Voldemort and his fame has not died down yet. One thing most people do not know about Harry is that he hates his fame. He would much prefer it to be able to walk outside without being bombarded with questions from over zealous fans every time he leaves his home. One time it got so bad that one of his female fans stalked him into one of the muggle bathrooms. That was one of the most embarrassing moments of Harry's life. He had to explain to muggle security why a female fan would follow him into the bathroom, while at the same time not revealing the wizarding community to the muggle populace. Harry's life had become so monotonous. One day started going into the next. Always the same cycle of going to work and hiding from fans. That is why Harry is where he is now. Standing in front of the Veil of Death. Harry closed his eyes before falling into the calm cool depths of the veil.

'What?' Harry thought after a few minutes of waiting for nothingness. 'Am I still alive.'

Harry opened his eyes to find himself inside a dark compact space filled with this weird fleam like substance. Harry found it uncomfortable and hard to breath. Harry wiggled around trying to break the hard membrane of his compact prison. Light streamed in through the cracks in the container he had been in. As the hole got larger the liquid drained as Harry fell onto a cold hardwood floor. Harry shivered as he was soaked to the brim and completely naked. Harry felt a sudden tightness around his throat as if his free will had been completely stripped away. Harry opened his eyes letting them adjust to the light. Harry moved his hands to his throat to feel a collar engraved with some sort of runes. Harry tried to take it off, but it was no use as it was already attached to his being.

"So you finally awoke." Said a menacing voice that forced a shiver to go up Harry's spine. "I have never seen an Angelic born so young looking."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was surprised when no words came out.

"Don't even try." The man said and Harry tensed up as if some force commanded him to do so. "With that collar on you will be unable speak."

Harry's eyes widened a bit. This is not what he had wanted to happen when he decided to give up his life.

:"You will only follow orders my beautiful human shaped weapon. To give an example I am going to order you to open your legs."

'What?! No!' Harry thought as his body spread for the despicable man. Harry felt the man stick thumb up his... 'Wait a second! I'm not supposed to have a hole there! Don't tell me I'm a...'

"Such a good girl." The horrible excuse for a human being said answering Harry's mental question. Tears appeared in Harry's eyes feeling sick at what this man was doing to her. About what she had no control over. About how she has no control over how many more times she could be put into this position. When the man was done with her Harry ached all over hoping beyond hope that something like this would never happen again. The man forced her into a room with an older blonde woman.

"Older Angelic Bitch." the man ordered the older blonde woman. "Grab the new bitch some clothes that will allow easy access for her wings."

'Wings?' Harry thought to herself.

Harry put on the clothes that the older woman had given her feeling much more comfortable now that she is wearing clothes. The older woman handed harry a note pad and a pencil as She started writing on her own.

'I was unaware the ministry was still committing executions via veil.' The woman wrote on her note pad.

'They are not', Harry wrote sadly on her own as a response.

'Well committing suicide via veil is pretty stupid, but I think you already figured that out.' The woman wrote back. 'Because being the property of John Winchester is a punishment far worse than death.'

'I realised that as soon as I woke up naked on the hard cold ground.' Harry replied.

'Tell me did Draco and Narcissa Malfoy get off without death penalty?' The woman asked.

Harry reeled in shock realizing this tortured woman was actually Lucius Malfoy.

'I tried to convince them to spare your wife as they were already going to spare Draco, but they thought she was too much a danger to society and Draco ran into the veil after her.' Harry responded. 'Sorry.'

'Thank you for telling me.' Lucius wrote sadly. 'And I'm sorry for finding your egg for Winchester if it's any consolation.'

'It's not your fault', Harry responded, 'You are in as much control of your actions as I am and it my own fault for being stupid enough to jump into the Veil.'

* * *

Draco had been in this world since she was 18. She hasn't seen either her mother or father since she decided to run into the veil. Draco was so thankful her egg had been found by a kindly older couple. She had heard the horror stories from the free Angelics that their kind were being hunted down as human weapons for the hunters. Draco's glad she went through the veil when she did. If she had come to this world any later the likelihood that a hunter would have found her egg would have increased dramatically. Draco has been living as a normal muggle for the last two years and has still never encountered a hunter. Then again Draco tries hard to seem like a normal muggle. She has even enrolled into college on the request of her adopted parents.

When Draco first arrived in this world she was quite confused. Hatching out of an egg to turning into a girl it was all quite strange. When she hatched she found that she was naked in the grass near a muggle highway. That is when Draco looked down to find that she had become a girl. Draco felt her shoulders being wrapped in a blanket. She turned her head to see an elderly couple. Probably in their mid 60s early 70s. These were the people that took her in and taught her all she needed to know to survive in this strange new world. I quickly learned that my life in the other world was part of a book series. Draco was glad she changed her name. While she did not think anyone would immediately connect her to the "fictitious" Draco Malfoy, she could never be too careful. Anyone could possibly be a hunter or related to a hunter, and they could easily put two and two together. That is why she accepted the name her new parents gave her. It would take an insane genius to connect Jessica Moore to Draco Malfoy.

It was Draco's or Jess's, as she likes to go by that name now, first day of college. She was very nervous. The thoughts running through her head were, 'What if another student is a hunter. What if they catch on to the fact that I'm different. What if I'm forced to become a human weapon for a hunter like John Winchester.' Jess had heard rumors of the horrors the Angelics went through under John Winchester. She figures his sons would be as evil as their father as they were raised by the man.

Jess was startled out of her thoughts when some guy started talking to her.

"Excuse me, but do you know where room number 501 is?" A tall man asked her shyly.

Jess smiled at him. "It's right that way. I'm heading there as well. Freshman seminar?"

The man nodded. "Freshman seminar."

"I'm Jess, by the way, Jessica Moore." Draco said.

"Sam. Sam Winchester." Sam said shyly. Jess tensed slightly as Sam said his last name then shook his hand.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Sam." Jess said figuring the likelihood of this Sam Winchester being the same one she was warned about was slim. There was no way any son of John Winchester could be as adorably shy and awkward as this Sam Winchester. Yes Sam is what I would imagine a son of John Winchester to look based on his height, but his personality seems way to sweet to be related to that monster in any way shape or form. At that thought Jess and Sam walk to class together.

* * *

 **I made a poll on my profile. It will allow me to figure out which stories have the most interest currently. I will try to update whichever story gets the most votes. I am posting my fics from archive to choose from as well.**


End file.
